Leiiah
Origin Leiiah was born on Nar Shadaa. To this day, she has no idea who her parents were, knowing only that they were dead and had no interest in her when they were alive. As such, she has no family name, a condition she is outwardly content with. Growing up taught her to be quick, fierce, and brash. To those who first meet her, she can come across as flippant, disrespectful, arrogant and rude. In reality she's got a keen mind, eager to learn, and is intensely protective of those who cannot help themselves, specifically orphans. Living on the streets From her earliest memory, Leiiah was alone. As a child she fought for scraps, living from wastebin to wastebin. Spurning all offers of placement in various gangs and cults, she steadfastly maintained that she was best off alone, reliant only to herself. She quickly learned to defend herself, using whatever tactics available to her, against one, two, sometimes three opponents. These fights were to survive, to protect herself from muggings, robbery, and sometimes much worse. Never staying in one place for long, she had foxholes from the Corellian Sector all the way to Shadow Town, bare, spartan affairs that she could leave on a moment's notice. Discovering the Force On a fateful day, Leiiah was out wandering. For once she was full, having raided the kitchens of the Club Vertica casino, she was approached by a man wearing long, dark robes. The man propositioned her, and when she refused began to attack her, drawing a lightsaber with a purple black blade and attempting to force her services. Leiiah defended herself, quickly finding her usual tactics were of no use against this Sith. She fled, dodging through the streets and alleys until she was cornered against the Sith. Rage at her helplessness consumed her, and as she lifted her hands that rage flowed outward, exploding into life and violet-white lightning streamed from her fingers. The Sith, taken by surprised, raised no defense, falling to the ground stunned. Leiiah took up his lightsaber, igniting it and killing him in one swift stroke. Staring at the glowing blade, she vowed to never be that helpless again for anyone, no matter the cost. Discovery by the Emperor A few months after that fateful day, Leiiah was walking the streets once again. She had honed her skills in the secret places of Nar Shadaa, able to call down storms of lightning and channel what was, to her mind, powerful streams of energy. A group of bandits began tailing her, intent on robbing her and leaving her for dead. Leiiah confronted her attackers, drawing her saber and shouting out a challenge. As she called forth her power, manifested in bolts of lightning and swift strokes of her saber, unknown to her the Emperor of the Sith Imperium, flanked by two of His Knights, was seeking her out, arriving just in time to see her display of the Force. He sent one of his Knights over to her after the confrontation, and after her rage faded, Leiiah realized here was a power she could not escape or kill. To her surprise, the Emperor offered her a way out. A trip to Korriban to learn the history and lore behind the power she held, and a place at his side as an Apprentice. Despite her misgivings about becoming submissive to him, her mind slowly won out over her emotions. Here was a chance to never be helpless again, to rise above this life and become something...and someone...that maybe she could look in the mirror and be proud of. She accepted his offer, and left for Korriban that same day. Trials on Korriban, and meeting the Empress Leiiah excelled at her trials on the dark world. impressing her Overseers and cutting through any competition thrown her way. Her teachers quickly discovered the usual ways of teaching wouldn't work on her. Any attempt at intimidation she laughed off, any acolyte sent to arrange an accident was dealt with instantly and with no remorse. Leiiah continued to do whatever she needed to survive on these new streets. Finally she was finished, given leave to pursue her future. She recieved many offers from Lords and Darths, seeking to obtain this strange woman, but Leiiah refused. None of them compared to that man she had seen long ago, the one who held her future in his hands. The day she left Korriban, she met with an unfamiliar woman. Confused by her scrutiny, she retreated behind the comfortable familiarity of flippancy, insulting the woman. As the woman revealed she was Empress Candicia, Consort to the man who found her long ago, Leiiah apologized for her words, and spoke with Candicia for a time about her trials on Korriban. As Candicia left for her personal shuttle, to the young woman's surprise, she tossed a return taunt over her shoulder, and Leiiah's delighted laughter took a few minutes to finally quiet down. Personality To those observing her, Leiiah's attitude can be seen as immensely disrespectful. Her insults and taunts seem venemous, intended to harm and insult when in reality it's all she's known. Her true emotions are buried deep inside her, behind years and years of protective walls and barriers built to keep her safe and the world out. However, once her loyalty is gained, she is a fierce protector and advocate, occasionally getting in above her head to help out. She has a soft spot for children, her tone changing to soft words and kind gestures should she be approached by one. Her confidence is part bluster, part experience. She is eager to learn new things, yet terrified of failing, and she is uncomfortable in large groups, and being the center of attention. She has a secret love of the ocean, watching countless holos on Nar Shadaa, dreaming of building a speeder and letting the blue horizon carry her away. Category:Inactive Personnel